movieideasentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Krypto The Superdog: The Movie
''Krypto the Superdog: The Movie ''is an upcoming 2025 Canadian-American 2D Flash animated superhero fantasy action musical comedy film based on the comic book character, and the 2005 TV series of the same name. The film will be directed by Scott Jeralds and written and produced by Scott Jeralds Alan Burnett And Paul Dini. The film takes place after the show's series finale and it is produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Village Roadshow Pictures, New Line Cinema and DC Comics with animation provided by Renegade Animation. The film is set to be released theatrically in movie theaters on July 17, 2025 in the United States and Canada, by Warner Bros. Pictures. This makes it the first and only theatrical Krypto the Superdog film to hit the big screen. In theaters, a Teen Titans Go! ''short entitled ''Titans Big Battle was shown prior to the film. The film stars Sam Vincent, Tabitha St. Germain, Scott McNeil, Brian Drummond, Nicole Oliver, Peter Kelamis, Kelly Sheridan, Terry Klassen, Kathleen Barr and Michael Daingerfield reprising their roles from the television series, while Leonardo Navarrete, Valentina Aldana, Kevin Spacey, Kath Soucie And Ben Stiller join the cast. Plot 2 Years After The Events Of The Series Krypto the Superdog Voice cast Main Cast * Sam Vincent as Krypto the Superdog, the main protagonist * Max Charles as Puppy Krypto, TV commercial * Leonardo Navarrete as Kevin Whitney, the deuteragonist * Tabitha St. Germain And Valentina Aldana as Andrea Sussman, Kevin's love interest and one of the three deuteragonists ** Germain And Aldana also voices Melanie Whitney, Kevin's sister one of the three deuteragonists * Scott McNeil as Ace the Bat-Hound ** McNeil also voices Ignatius * Brian Drummond as Streaky the Supercat the tritagonist ** Drummond also voices Edward Eddie Whitney, Kevin and Melanie's father * Nicole Oliver as Mary Whitney, Kevin and Melanie's mother * Ellen Kennedy as Brainy Barker * Michael Dobson as Bulldog * Dale Wilson as Paw Pooch * Peter Kelamis as Tail Terrier * Tom Kenny as Hot Dog * Kelly Sheridan as Mammoth Mutt * Nicole Bouma as Snooky Wookums * Mark Oliver as Mechanikat * Terry Klassen as Tusky Husky * Klassen also voices Waddles * Michael Daingerfield as Clark Kent/Superman * Kevin Spacey as Lex Luthor * Kathleen Barr as Isis * Lee Tockar as Stretch-o-Mutt * Ty Olsson as Drooly * Matt Hill as Griff * David Paul Grove as Robbie the Robin * Kath Soucie as Mrs. Mustkiss * Ben Stiller as Coach Additional Voices * Owen Wilson as Artie * Maurice LaMarche as Jimmy the Rat * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Delilah * Crystal Scales as Kids #1 * Alyson Stoner as Kids #2 and Kids #3 * Dennis Nesbitt as Bailey * Jess Harnell as Josh * Jeff Bennett as Ice Cream Man * David Kaufman As Jimmy Olsen Scenes # Main Titles (0:00) # Snooky Wookums in the Stage (1:11) # Mrs. Mustkiss (2:15) # Morning Workout (3:19) # First Day of School (6:20) # "The Soccer Game" (10:01) # Kevin Looking on the Map (14:03) # Kevin Taking Care of the Mammoth Mutt in School (15:59) # "Mammoth Mutt Blueberry Inflation" (20:05) # Andrea Sussman Blueberry Inflation (23:26) # Big Plan (25:38) # Melanie Whitney Blueberry Inflation (30:08) # "Kevin's in the School Day" (33:09) # Mammoth Mutt Drink the Water Turn Into a Inflation (40:40) # Reunited (50:50) # "Without of Superdog" (55:52) # Bedtime (1:00:27) # Mammoth Mutt's Stomach (1:01:59) # Water Float by Mammoth Mutt (1:03:27) # Neighbors Fight (1:04:59) # Closed Forever (1:06:45) # "I Want to Go Home" (1:10:34) # "Kevin Whitney Love Andrea Sussman" (1:13:39) # In the Backyard (1:15:29) # Kidnapping Andrea (1:16:30) # Telling of Jokes in Lunch at School (1:17:19) # Last Day of School (1:19:18) # "Krypto the Superdog Save the Day" (1:20:22) # Rescuing Andrea (1:22:23) # Superman Arrives (1:29:20) # We Did It! (1:45:22) # End Credits (2:00:23) Scripts Snooky Wookums in the Stage :Snooky Wookums: around to hide and sneaks that away to wrink water machine and start to pee and gasps in fall down from needle by SKYWALKER PUNCHING SOUNDS (1st Punch.) Mrs. Mustkiss :Computer Announcer: Water is tempertation. x5 :Jimmy Olsen: Alright, Snooky Wookums. :Snooky Wookums: Umm..Who are you and how did you know my name? :Jimmy Olsen: Laughs Snooky Wookums, can you tell you did wrong? :Snooky Wookums: I didn't do anything wrong. :Jimmy Olsen: Okay. Now kids have anyone tell Snooky Wookums as our guess..........Anyone? :Kids #2: Coughs :Jimmy Olsen: Oh never nind, well I hid a camera maybe will find the answer of the problem. :Snooky Wookums: Oh! :Kids: Oooooooh! :Jimmy Olsen: And there's no way that you can do about and why because...... :Snooky Wookums: Because it's cause madness? :Mrs. Mustkiss: It's cause trouble! :Jimmy Olsen: Gasps Mrs. Mustkiss! :Mrs. Mustkiss: There's nothing for talking, or inflated water, of single touching kill you! :Snooky Wookums: away from the water machine :Mrs. Mustkiss: there is no way from the right in this factory, learning of water world! :Kids #1: Oh my goodness, I don't want to, you can't make me! Whimpering :Mrs. Mustkiss: You're going in there, because we need this. down to reset the water machine, Snooky and the kids cover ears and holding up turned off Our school are counting to collects those water machine. Without water, we have no power. Yes, it's dangerous work, and that why I to be our best. I need inflated who are confident, tenacious, tough, intimidating. I need inflated like...Like...Mammoth Mutt. Morning Workout :Scene Change To The Whitney House The Camera Zooms To Kevin's Room And Kevin Is Asleep As The Alarm Is On He Wake Up And Turn Off The Alarm :Kevin Whitney: Yawns Good morning, Metropolis. of bed and takes a shower and dress up then he see Krypto the Superdog and Mammoth Mutt sleeping and snoring Good morning, Metropolis, This Is Daily Planet News And Beautiful Day For The First Day of School and it's time for these superdogs to wake up for saving the world! Wake up you two! it on with alarm clock by Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - WIND UP CLOCK ALARM BELL RINGING :Krypto the Superdog and Mammoth Mutt: Screaming :Kevin Whitney: Good morning, you two. Ever since yesterday I accidently invite the dog stars to my house. First Day of School :Kevin Whitney: I'd plans was a TV make the good luck morning okay. :Krypto the Superdog: Yep. What about your worker to on it. :Kevin Whitney: Yeah, yeah, yeah, if you tell us might me reported today now. :Krypto the Superdog: Chuckles Kevin Looking on the Map :Hot Dog: Article self are human. but why with the fortune? The Ketchup make force. :Whitney and Tail Terrier drops off :Tail Terrier: Ooh. Huh. Look at that. :Hot Dog: This is want it Ketchup without :Tail Terrier: Groans :Hot Dog: But how to make a Mustard. how it unstaple. :Tail Terrier: sheer disgust :Hot Dog: But I put that button at it yes which hot dog... I not sure with happen I do. :Tail Terrier: Hmm. Mammoth Mutt Blueberry Inflation :Mammoth Mutt: Mmmmmm blueberries! Mammoth Mutt to spiting, washing, cracking knuckles his paw and he eating a blueberries :Mammoth Mutt: Growling Uhhh! I don't feel good. Into a Blueberry What just happened to me!? Gurgling What's that gurgling sound? Whoa! I'm not doing this. I can't stop growing! Getting.......too.....BIG! I think I have not eat all the blueberries. :sign said "Do Not Eat the Blueberries! This cause stomach aches, vomiting, bad hiccups, memories lost, or TURN YOU INTO A GIANT BLUEBERRY!" :Mammoth Mutt: I think I need to go to juice room! Andrea Sussman Blueberry Inflation :Mammoth Mutt: Ah. :Andrea Sussman: Okay now, Superdog is over, time to go home. :Mammoth Mutt: sheer disgust :Andrea Sussman: Nope, don't give it attitude. Alright, I've got an closed it up. :Mammoth Mutt: You got it up! :Andrea Sussman: Very good. We have a respecting? his hand What's your next giggling, Huh, puppy a puppy dog. :Mammoth Mutt: I'm not quite sure an I've believe anyway. :Andrea Sussman: Look, I don't care if you're the float puppy, Alright? I just want you to pay up. So I can get out of here. :Mammoth Mutt: You must speaking of puppy you'll be wanting a puppy. :Andrea Sussman: Umm? Puppy will float, for want. Maybe you're a little short. Laughing Oh you gotcha. Continues :Mammoth Mutt: Would you never time to plays puppies a dog. :Andrea Sussman: You are really seriously, aren't you? and acting like Mammoth Mutt Would you never time to plays puppies a dog. Continues Oh, I'm bigger girl Continues :Mammoth Mutt: out of dog bed basket :Andrea Sussman: Huh? :Mammoth Mutt: Now there's an idea. in Needle blueberry into a Andrea's arm :Andrea Sussman: Ow! :Mammoth Mutt: Laughing :Andrea Sussman: sheer disgust I can't get loose! :Mammoth Mutt: out Needle blueberry into a Andrea's arm :Andrea Sussman: Ow! Ouch! Oh! Oh! Oh! :Mammoth Mutt: Ooh! Continues :Andrea Sussman: inflation gurgling Ooh! please! What is happening to me?! Whoa! Whoa! Whooooaaa! :Mammoth Mutt: Don't tough one, He tough one! Giggles :'Andrea Sussman': Whoa! Whoa! Whoooaaa! :'Mammoth Mutt': That was tough one. :'Andrea Sussman': Mmmmmph! Big Plan :'Krypto the Superdog': ''Barking Come on. :Mammoth Mutt: with wagon chest Kevin Whitney: throats :Krypto the Superdog: Alright, I'm going! :Mammoth Mutt: Excuse me? putting on my wagon chest. :Streaky the Supercat: Humming :Kevin Whitney: Ready, Streaky? :Streaky the Supercat: Yes. I agree for that. :Kevin Whitney: What's that? :Streaky the Supercat: I was agree for that this time. :Kevin Whitney: sheer disgust Talk to her! Very hard! So he dosen't know anything! :'Streaky the Supercat': Oh yeah. Of course. :'Mammoth Mutt': Excuse me please? putting on my wagon chest. :'Streaky the Supercat': Oh, Mammoth Mutt? Umm? Kevin, it was very hard work aren't you? :'Kevin Whitney': ''and Hide Anything! :Streaky the Supercat: Well, Mammoth Mutt, I was wonder of?... Look is that squirrel is on tree! :Mammoth Mutt: Squirrel what? :Streaky the Supercat: Up there! :Kevin Whitney: gasps and pushing at Melanie Whitney :Krypto the Superdog: Melanie Whitney putting a wagon chest and closed it up :Krypto the Superdog: Well this is a little girl one of gain Chuckles :Hot Dog: What are you doing, Tail Terrier? :Mammoth Mutt: That's not a squirrel, Streaky, is a chipmunk. :Streaky the Supercat: Oh, yes. Sir, yes, sir, to being a superdog. :Krypto the Superdog: Ooh! It looks kinda superdog. It could be blueberry. Mmmm? Is just it say. :Mammoth Mutt: wagon chest has been closed it up. then we must be going. :Krypto the Superdog: It could be Blueberry Inflation with a for? :Hot Dog: Watch out! Here we comes! :Tail Terrier: Aah! Whoa! Ow! Waaaaaah! :Hot Dog: Take that this Whoa! Whoaaaaaah! down the hills :Hot Dog: Watch it Tail Terrier! :Tail Terrier: sheer disgust :Mammoth Mutt: Were in the Kevin's house? :Mammoth Mutt: closed by Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 (Close Sound.) Huh? and looking on the window :Hot Dog: Oh yeah! He's Hot! He's Hot! hard :Tail Terrier: Whoa! Hot Dog! Show down! :Mammoth Mutt: Oh Hot Dog. Tail Terrier he played and walk away :Melanie Whitney: wagon chest Hello? Are you in there? up stairs Melanie Whitney Blueberry Inflation :Melanie Whitney: to his room by Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 (Open Sound.) Oh great. toys I wonder who plays toys? I just love that part. and we will so much together. let me see will plays toys. Hmm? Gasps Who are you?! :Mammoth Mutt: I'm Mammoth Mutt. That why? I'm gonna make you. :Melanie Whitney: What do you want for me? :Mammoth Mutt: Your belly is small. Your bum is small. You've got a still of quite small. :Melanie Whitney: What are you talking about? :Mammoth Mutt: Oh! For what? You heard bigger? You must be watching you. And I'll give you a blueberry skin. with a magic tricks at Melanie Whitney blueberry skin by Sound Ideas, MAGIC - TINKERBELL BY then he giggling :Melanie Whitney: What is happening to me?! skin gurgling juice That's impossible! :Mammoth Mutt: Ooh! That's so cute. I was watching on you. Now what about your belly. :Melanie Whitney: Oh no! What are you doing! :Mammoth Mutt: magic tricks blow kiss at Melanie Whitney belly blueberry inflation by Sound Ideas, MAGIC - TINKERBELL BY :Melanie Whitney: Oh! Whoa! juice inflation gurgling :Mammoth Mutt: Giggles This is so cute. Now what about your bum. magic tricks at Melanie Whitney bum blueberry inflation :Melanie Whitney: Oh! Whoa! Gurgling :Mammoth Mutt: hard :Melanie Whitney: Mmmmmph! :Mammoth Mutt: hard continues :Melanie Whitney: Mmmmmph! juice blueberry inflation growth :Mammoth Mutt: Giggler Oh! hard :Melanie Whitney: Mmmmmph! :Mammoth Mutt: I knew it! Here it comes! magic tricks at Melanie Whitney blueberry inflation stopped :Melanie Whitney: Mmmmph! inflation growth complete :Mammoth Mutt: Well it was very inflatable, well it was most of all blueberry wishing for inflation.continues I've got a go. Mammoth Mutt Drink the Water Turn Into a Inflation :Computer Announcer: Water is tempertation. x2 :Mrs. Mustkiss: No, no, no, no, no! What was that? You trying to inflation not drinking the water. :Snooky Wookums: I was going for a sneaked out rumbling for it with a little drinkin' pretend :Mrs. Mustkiss: Sighs How many time will have to tell you, It's all about presence. About How You Enter the Stage! :Kevin Whitney: Grunts :Mammoth Mutt: Mrs. Mustkiss! :Mrs. Mustkiss: Mammoth Mutt! Perfect timing. :Mammoth Mutt: No, no, no, ma'am, you don't understand. :Mrs. Mustkiss: But, now. Show these Kevin how it done's. :Mammoth Mutt: What, what? No, no, no, I can't d-- ma'am, ma'am! you have to listen to me! :Mrs. Mustkiss: Pay attention everyone, your about to see with best in the puppy. Reset a water. :Mammoth Mutt: But, but, ma'am! :the Water Machine :Kevin Whitney: What are you doing here? :Krypto the Superdog: No, Kevin, no, no! :Mrs. Mustkiss: Now. give us a drink a water. :Mammoth Mutt: Mrs. Mustkiss, there's no time for this! :Mrs. Mustkiss: Come on, come on, We waiting for. Drink. :Mammoth Mutt: But, but, but, ma'am-- :Mrs. Mustkiss: Drink! :Mammoth Mutt: and he drinking the Water on the mouth will start to inflation like a balloon :On the Beautiful Blue Danube ♪ :Mammoth Mutt: and Rubbering Mmmmmmph! :Kevin Whitney: Yo, puppy, you're cute. as of all with a inflatable all of the time, you need the more water! :Mammoth Mutt: Mmmmmmph! :Kevin Whitney: I can't hear you, your too mouth full! :Mammoth Mutt: stop and makes belly button gurgling :'Kevin Whitney': Uh-oh! She's gonna blow! Behind to save you! :Applauding'' :Mrs. Mustkiss: Well done, well done, Mammoth Mutt. :Kevin Whitney: stopped runs away and look to the Mammoth Mutt on the stage Oh, Come on. :Mrs. Mustkiss: All right, kids. :Jimmy Olsen: Right this way. :Mrs. Mustkiss: I hope you learn a value lesson being a inflation today. :Mammoth Mutt: Hey, Kevin? :Kevin Whitney: Mammoth Mutt? :Mammoth Mutt: Whinning :Kevin Whitney: Mammoth Mutt? :Mammoth Mutt: Whinning :Mrs. Mustkiss: the doors :Kevin Whitney: Come on, Mammoth Mutt. :Mammoth Mutt: Whinning :Mrs. Mustkiss: Phew, That was close. :Krypto the Superdog: Ma'am, I was in top it, I know it drive sounds nuts, but trust me. :Kevin Whitney: Aw, come on, Mammoth Mutt, let's go home...Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, don't be afraid. That wasn't I don't want to heard whinning. It's juat a...I was just... :up to the TV camera video and saw Kevin Whitney and Mammoth Mutt and he gasping Mmmaoth Mutt. Reunited :Kevin Whitney: Mom, dad, I'm home! :Mary Whitney: Hi Kevin, How is your day of school! :Edward Whitney: Did you got in trouble! :Kevin Whitney: Well Yes.... I was playing on the playground, I was running away, and Krypto is looking of Mrs. Mustkiss, and Mammoth Mutt is drinking too much! :Mary Whitney: Oh my gosh! Kevin how did you do that! Well you do to be punishment to something taking away, so too bad so sad! :Kevin Whitney: No! You shut up, mom! :Melanie Whitney: Gasps Uh, oh. :Edward Whitney: That's it, Kevin, go to your room! :Kevin Whitney: Fine! door by Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 (Close Sound.) :Edward Whitney: Whoa! What happened?! :Mary Whitney: How did Kevin got into trouble! :Edward Whitney: Mary, we have to talk to him! Mammoth Mutt's Stomach :Krypto the Superdog: If you late get have a no choice for... :Mammoth Mutt: STOMACH GROWLS (High Pitched.) :Krypto the Superdog: What was that? Mammoth Mutt: What was what? STOMACH GROWLS (High Pitched.) and Giggling I...I guess is my stomach. :Krypto the Superdog: Hmm? I guess your hungry. Here you go. Bon Appétit. :Mammoth Mutt: Smells Huh? sheer disgust No thank you. :Krypto the Superdog: Eat it, is so good. Take a bite. :Mammoth Mutt: and by SKYWALKER BIG SWALLOW SOUND :'Mammoth Mutt': Whohohoa! :'Krypto the Superdog': Great. just follow me. :'Mammoth Mutt': ''Gasps Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! x2 :Krypto the Superdog: Naugh! Hey, hey, hey, hey, Mammoth Mutt, Mammoth Mutt, Mammoth Mutt! :Mammoth Mutt: Huh? :Krypto the Superdog: A superdog does not....Whoo-hoo. :Mammoth Mutt: He doesn't? :Krypto the Superdog: He does not. A superdog can walk to the superman. just follow me. :Mammoth Mutt: Humm... Okay. Neighbors Fight :Whitney looking on the Streaky the Supercat when Andrea Sussman is on the Neighbors :Kevin Whitney: Thank you, Streaky. :Streaky the Supercat: You're welcome. :Kevin Whitney: Oh, no. :Andrea Sussman: Okay Streaky, I've got a cat food, So you can eat at.... (Gasps) Streaky, Where are you? Kevin Whitney?! What have you done to that pet?! :Kevin Whitney: Streaky has it! :Andrea Sussman: Oh Kevin You blockhead! :Kevin Whitney: Gasp Andrea! Don't you dare! :Mammoth Mutt: Don't worry, Kevin is talking care of the pets! :Andrea Sussman: I'm sorry, you're one superman fan. :Kevin Whitney: You are twisted idiot, Andrea! :Andrea Sussman: You watch you're language, Kevin! :Kevin Whitney: Grunts :Hot Dog: around of the Kevin's House :Kevin Whitney: Thanks a lot! :Mammoth Mutt: Thanks, Kevin. :Melanie Whitney: You are so brilliant, Mammoth Mutt. :Mammoth Mutt: So were are we? :Krypto the Superdog: And you, Kevin. :Kevin Whitney: And you, Krypto, and were are catch the school of..... Fun! Closed Forever :Kevin Whitney: Krypto! Krypto! :Streaky the Supercat: Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no. :Kevin Whitney: a Tire Then He Panting :Streaky the Supercat: That's it. Get that together thing out of here before he made it something else. :Krypto the Superdog: Hold on, there, Streaky. Kevin, What is this picturegraphy? :Kevin Whitney: Stand back, everyone, and prepare to be amazing. :Mammoth Mutt: Ooh! :Streaky the Supercat: Oh yeah. This going to be good. :Kevin Whitney: Here, Mammoth Mutt. Let's show them. Small superman logo. :Mammoth Mutt: it on with superman logo in the Sky of the window :Kevin Whitney: Superman on the sky. Isn't that thing awesome? :Streaky the Supercat: What is it? :Krypto the Superdog: I see. :Streaky the Supercat: Krypto, I can't look. :Krypto the Superdog: That's me. :Streaky the Supercat: I cannot look. :Krypto the Superdog: We optically superman in the sky. Yes, I suppose this might work. Yes this will definitely work. :Kevin Whitney: Well, Krypto, the brilliant really should go to Mammoth Mutt. He gave me the idea as we were floating over the house. :Krypto the Superdog: House? :Kevin Whitney: You know what? I'll tell you about it some other time. :Streaky the Supercat: Excuse me. Hi. Puppy of floating. Like to introduce myself. Hello. :Mammoth Mutt: Wow. :Streaky the Supercat: Are we so desperate that we'll lie to our public? :Krypto the Superdog: Nonsense. We promised the superman is coming were inviting... and we're giving it to them, thanks to Kevin and Mammoth Mutt. I knew you wouldn't let me down. :Kevin Whitney: Well, Krypto, I've got to tell you, I came pretty close. :Krypto the Superdog: No. No, Kevin, I am so proud of you. You're like the boy I never had. :Streaky the Supercat: Krypto, I am a cat, remember? :Krypto the Superdog: Yes, but I had you. Kevin, this is amazing. :Streaky the Supercat: Yes, of course. What was I thinking? :Kevin Whitney: Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Isn't that cool? Can you believe it? :Streaky the Supercat: on the cat food into a milk and pouring a blueberry juice on the cup into a superman logo graphy :Streaky the Supercat: Hey, Mammoth Mutt. :Mammoth Mutt: Yeah? :Streaky the Supercat: Mammoth Mutt want a sip? :Mammoth Mutt: Oh, mmmmm. :Streaky the Supercat: Go on, take it. Yummy Blueberry. :Mammoth Mutt: with a blueberry juice :Streaky the Supercat: Yes. Good. Drink it. Say, I guess the world didn't need another superdog's after all. Hey, you did it. Another great Kevin moment. :Kevin Whitney: Thank you. :Streaky the Supercat: We've got nobody to thank but you. :Logo shrinking into the Sky and with a buzzing shut down by SKYWALKER, ELECTRICTY - BIG VARIOUS SPARKINGS, SKYWALKER ZAPPING SOUND and Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 11 :Kevin Whitney: Gasps :Mammoth Mutt: Ah. and turn into a blueberry inflation when he exploding blueberry juice with a picturegraphy when he fell down Aah! Oof! :Kevin Whitney: Mammoth Mutt, what did you do? :Streaky the Supercat: Oh Kevin, I warned you about that puppy. :Kevin Whitney: You don't give a puppy a blueberry. :Streaky the Supercat: And now he's gone and destroyed the last chance we had... of saving my superdog's. It's my superdog's only superman. What have you done, Kevin? What have you done? Crying :Krypto the Superdog: He's right, Kevin. We've just been fooling ourselves. Do you wanna taking the lunch break? :Streaky the Supercat: Mhmm. :Krypto the Superdog: Okay. It's over. :Streaky the Supercat: Agreed. :Kevin Whitney: But, Krypto, I was trying to help-- :Krypto the Superdog: Hey, Kevin, I said, It's over. :Streaky the Supercat: It's okay, Krypto. It's okay. I'm here. You're Dog. You are Dog. Streaky, not Kevin. Yes, Krypto, you'll be fine. :Mammoth Mutt: a superman logo Excuse me? :Kevin Whitney: Nope. Give me that. :Mammoth Mutt: Whinning Wait for me. :Kevin Whitney: No, no, Mammoth Mutt, You can stay here. Okay? :Mammoth Mutt: Whinning :Mary Whitney: Kevin, Are you okay? :Eddie Whitney: What's wrong? :Kevin Whitney: Well, I'm... Well I'm sorry mom, dad, The Superman is Closed. :Melanie Whitney: How long it's that ago Kevin? :Kevin Whitney: Forever. :All: Oohing :Mary Whitney: I'm so sorry Kevin, You're an a sad boy. :Kevin Whitney: Mhmm. Sighs Oh, Mammoth Mutt, What are you doing? :Mammoth Mutt: Come on, play with me! :Kevin Whitney: What no I.........Don't play with me! :Mammoth Mutt: Oh, really? I love a blueberry-- :Kevin Whitney: No, no, no, no, no! You can't make me-- I...Let go with me! Get out of here! Get away! :Mammoth Mutt: and he's tangeled by Tail Terrier :Tail Terrier: I've got him! :Hot Dog: Easy, on the brick! :Paw Pooch: Easy, puppy, easy! :Brainy Barker: We've got to get out of here! :Bulldog: But yeah, well this is kinda cute, the puppy is only of the alien! Whitney fears and hold this finger nail in this teeth chatter by Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG :Hot Dog: Hey, Yo! :Mammoth Mutt: Let go! Help! :Tail Terrier: He's getting away! :Mammoth Mutt: and his teeth chatter by Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG :Kevin Whitney: Guys, guys, could you just take it? :Tail Terrier: Yes, sir. I've couldn't you make this?! :Mammoth Mutt: No, no, no, no...! Grunts :Paw Pooch: Relax! :Brainy Barker: We've got a go to there at this time! :Mammoth Mutt: Crying :rocket to flying away blews on and on :Kevin Whitney: You're in a best now, Kevin, You're in the best. "I Want To Go Home" :Streaky the Supercat: No, Mammoth Mutt I was nothing to do about it. :Mammoth Mutt: Chuckles Okay. Are you talking to be? :Streaky the Supercat: Mhmm. Yowls :Mammoth Mutt: Growls Let me explain something to you! :Kevin Whitney: Like a party, like a your birthday li-- :Mammoth Mutt: up at Streaky the Supercat :Kevin Whitney: Hm? Young love. :laughing :Streaky the Supercat: and yowls :Andrea Sussman: Let him go please? :Kevin Whitney: Oh, Andrea, it's you! :Andrea Sussman: That's right, Kevin, You used me like I was part of superman greatest hits. Telling of Jokes in Lunch at School :Hot Dog: Whistling :Paw Pooch: Gulping :Kevin Whitney: Laughing :Kids: Gasping :Kevin Whitney: Alright, it so hungry, geez, I was so rumbled tummy already. :Krypto the Superdog: Hey guys, I was a taking a nap. :Streaky the Supercat: Krypto, Have a seat. :Krypto the Superdog: Okay, I was a enjoying this lunch. :Kevin Whitney: Alright, let's opening up Giggling What?! No sandwiches?! I was I've could eat a bones. :Mammoth Mutt: Throats Excuse me? :Kevin Whitney: on this hand at Mammoth Mutt'' :Mammoth Mutt: How did I've could eat the bone, thank you very much please? :Josh: Ooh! Adorable! Don't you see that how it works! :Tail Terrier: I've been you so cute puppy. :Mammoth Mutt: Ugh! :Kevin Whitney: Mammoth Mutt! We meeting again. :Mammoth Mutt: You know Kevin, there's only one thing. I got better than money....Revenge! :Kids: Ohhh. :Josh: Ha! I'm in love. :Krypto the Superdog: You know superdog day are over. And now, tt's nothing going to do about it. :Kevin Whitney: on giggling yelling a funny to jumps fall down and Toy Story References in Krypto the Superdog: The Movie :Paw Pooch, Hot Dog, Kids and Streaky the Supercat: Laughing :Krypto the Superdog: Hey, what so funny? :Streaky the Supercat: Ow! Hey! :Kevin Whitney: You guys, That hilarious, well, There's no time for this: I can keep it all day! "Krypto the Superdog Save the Day" :Krypto the Superdog: Don't worry, Kevin, we got company. :Kevin Whitney: Krypto, We have got A Krypto And Superman Save the Day. Come on, Let's Go. up like Superman It's Showtime. :Andrea Sussman: Kevin Andrea walks in Kevin's Room dress up like Supergirl :Kevin Whitney: Wow! What are you dress like Supergirl? :Hot Dog: Is something's different about Kevin. :Tail Terrier: You think? He's wearing a dress! echoes several times Superman Arrives :Mammoth Mutt: Puppy power! I've outsmarted... Mammoth Mutt to drinks a blueberry potion :Kevin Whitney: Mammoth Mutt. :Mammoth Mutt: Correction: The new, improved Mammoth. Growth Inflation Because I, Mammoth Mutt, have absorbed enough energy......to rule the world with my all-powerful blueberry! And I've brought you here, super, puppy DC Comics......to witness my moment of belly! All I need to complete my transformation is Snooky Wookums! Trivia * This Is The First Krypto the Superdog Movie * Kevin Whitney is a Voiced by Leonardo Navarrete Language * English - Krypto the Superdog: The Movie * French - Krypto lé Superchien: Lé Film * Spanish - Krypto el Superperro: La Película Soundtrack (Songs) Krypto the Superdog: The Movie The Motion Picture Soundtrack Released In Stores July 7, 2020 By WaterTower Music Track Listing # "The Soccer Game" Performed By Leonardo Navarrete As Kevin Whitney, And Valentina Aldana As Andrea Sussman and Melanie Whitney # "Mammoth Mutt Blueberry Inflation" Performed By Kelly Sheridan As Mammoth Mutt # "Kevin's in the School Day" Performed By Leonardo Navarrete As Kevin Whitney # "Without of Superdog" Performed By Sam Vincent As Krypto the Superdog and Leonardo Navarrete As Kevin Whitney # "I Want to Go Home" By Brian Drummond As Streaky the Supercat # "Kevin Love Andrea" Performed By Leonardo Navarrete And Valentina Aldana # "Krypto the Superdog Save the Day" By Leonardo Navarrete # "Superhero Song" Performed By Leonardo Navarrete # "Hero" Performed By At Last! # "Centuries" Perfomed By Leonardo Navarrete Taglines The Superdog Movie Is Rescue Adventure Movies Is Coming Through Release Theaters The Film Release In Theaters July 17, 2025 Home Media The Film Release On DVD and Blu-ray Release date of November 10, 2025. DVD And Blu-Ray release The film was released to DVD and Blu-Ray on November 24, 2025 Special Features are "Deleted Scenes" and "Outtakes". DVD and Blu-ray Main Menu * Play * Scene Selections * Languages * Special Features * Kevin's Playhouse * Sneek Peeks Sound Effects Used * Goofy Hollering (Used for Mammoth Mutt.) * Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Heard twice in a low pitch; used for Mammoth Mutt.) * Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 (Used for Paw Pooch.) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Used for Streaky the Supercat.) * Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 (Heard when Mammoth Mutt big fart to destroying a superman logo meltdown.) * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 * SKYWALKER BIG BELCHING SOUND (Used for Mammoth Mutt.) * SKYWALKER BIG SWALLOW SOUND (Used for Mammoth Mutt.) * SKYWALKER BODYFALL SOUNDS (2nd bodyfall only used during morning workout scene.) * SKYWALKER, ELECTRICTY - BIG VARIOUS SPARKINGS * SKYWALKER PUNCHING SOUNDS (1st punch only when Snooky Wookums slips his pee wet floor onto with sharp needle this one.) * SKYWALKER STOMACH GROWLS (Heard twice in a high pitch.) * SKYWALKER ZAPPING SOUND (Heard when Superman logo is shrinking to shutdown.) * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Used for Snooky Wookums when he meows.) * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - WIND UP CLOCK ALARM BELL RINGING (Heard when Kevin Whitney wakes up Krypto the Superdog and Mammoth Mutt with an alarm clock.) * Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL (Used for Mammoth Mutt when he barks.) * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 11 (Heard when superman logo shutown.) * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - TINKERBELL BY (Heard twice as Mammoth Mutt turn Melanie Whitney into a blueberry.) * Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 (Heard when Melanie Whitney gasps to tells Kevin Whitney story with Mary Had a Little Lamb.) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - PLASTIC MAN STRETCH, FORWARD (Heard when Mammoth Mutt inflates.) * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT * Wilhelm Screaming (When Kevin Whitney pushing at people with catching a soccer ball.) Category:Krypto The Superdog Category:Films Directed By Scott Jeralds Category:2025 films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Movies